mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Anchorage Alaska Temple
* First LDS Temple in Alaska * Northernmost LDS Temple * One of original smaller temple prototypes announced in 1997 Overview The Anchorage Alaska Temple stands just east of highly traveled Seward Highway in southern Anchorage. A beautiful grove of trees and the majestic Chugach Mountains create a stunning backdrop for this holy house. The temple is part of a complex with the Anchorage Alaska Stake Center; the two buildings share a common parking lot. The 700-pound Celestial Room chandelier of the Anchorage Alaska Temple features thousands of Hungarian crystals and 140 lights that make the room's windows appear gold from the outside. Depictions of the North Star and the Big Dipper are etched into the granite of one of the exterior walls of the Anchorage Alaska Temple. History 1997 Small Temple Prototypes Announced The Anchorage Alaska Temple was to be the Church's prototype "smaller temple," as conceived by President Gordon B. Hinckley, but the Monticello Utah Temple was chosen instead because of its location near Church Headquarters. Before the dedication of the Anchorage Alaska Temple, Alaskans traveled at least 1,000 miles to attend the Seattle Washington Temple or the Cardston Alberta Temple. During its short 2½-day open house, the Anchorage Alaska Temple saw 14,131 visitors tour its interior prior to dedication. President Gordon B. Hinckley dedicated the Anchorage Alaska Temple in seven sessions with 6,291 members in attendance from throughout the vast temple district. 2003 Expansion Just five years after its dedication, the Anchorage Alaska Temple was rededicated after an expansion project that nearly doubled the building's square footage. The renovation included the addition of a second ordinance room, offices for temple staff, new men's and women's dressing rooms, a patron waiting room, a laundry facility, and an elevator. The Anchorage Alaska Temple closed in April 2003 for a 10-month expansion project that added a second ordinance room, offices, new dressing rooms, a waiting room, laundry room, and elevator. The temple increased in size from 6,800 square feet to 11,937 square feet. 2007 Fire and Water pipe burst On, Thursday, March 22, 2007, an accidental fire erupted in the 30-year-old stake center adjacent to the Anchorage Alaska Temple, destroying most of the roof and causing extension damage; it was rebuilt over the next year. The following day, a water line burst in the temple basement, flooding it with 3–5 feet of water; the building was quickly restored to working order. Temple presidents Notable temple presidents have included: Temple District Alaska Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Alaska * United States List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Anchorage Alaska Temple The Anchorage Alaska Temple stands just east of highly traveled Seward Highway in southern Anchorage. A beautiful grove of trees and the majestic Chugach Mountains create a stunning backdrop for this holy house. Its announcement in 1997 by President Gordon B. Hinckley was received with great joy for it was to be among the first of a concept for smaller sized temples to serve the more remote congregations of the church in the latter-days.